1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to winding and reeling apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing line transfer apparatus wherein the same enables selective supply of fishing line to the plurality of fishing reels or the emptying of fishing reels to a central spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing reels and their need for constant replenishment or refurbishment thereof is known in the prior art requiring various fishing line to be utilized in various fishing situations. While the winding of fishing line onto a fishing spool is well known, the prior art has failed to provide apparatus for the storage of existing fishing line stored on an existing fishing reel for subsequence use at later dates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,834 to Fjarlie sets forth a cable transfer apparatus for the repositioning and transfer of cable from a driven rotatable drum to a static drum. The Fjarlie patent, while an effective organization for the transfer of electrical cable from one drum to another, is of interest to the instant invention only to the very basic notion of cable transfer and is illustrative of the complexity of this class of prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,045 to Knarreborg sets forth a reeling device for the reeling by a rotatable crank shaft of electrical cord wherein a drive wheel is in operative engagement with one of the reels to automatically level wind the cord during rewind and is of interest relative to the manual reeling of cable but is of a relatively remote organization to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,199 to Jones sets forth a wire reeling apparatus for the reeling of wire emerging from a manufacturing operation enabling continuous winding on a succession of reels. Associated torque motors are associated with the reels so the wire controls the speed of the empty reels. The Jones patent, as other art of this class of invention, is of a relatively complex and of dissimilar organization and function to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,884 to Lynch sets forth the use of a tension sensing pivotal arm associated with a reel to control the rotation of wire being fed from the reel. The tense controlling aspect of the Lynch patent is of interest relative to the controlling of relatively large cable, as is the bulk of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,139 to Lines sets forth a fishing line winding apparatus for winding fishing line from supply spool onto a selective reel as provided. The motorized organization of Lines is of a relatively complex organization and fails to supply the multiple reel unreeling and reeling features of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a fishing line transfer apparatus which addresses both the problem of storage and flexibility of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.